


Remember Me?

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bayard - Freeform, Blood, Body Horror, Brutal, Castleship, Crying, Fighting, Flashbacks, Gore, Grief, Injury Recovery, Killing, Langst, Limbo, Lions, Loss of Memory, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death, Nightmare, Panic, Post Season 4, Recovery, Trauma, Violence, Voice, Voltron, dream state, explicit - Freeform, forget, galra - Freeform, i am crying, keith is crying, klance, klangst, more tags too be added, red lion - Freeform, vld, why did I write this, wounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lance is wounded during a fight and might die from the injuries, and Keith doesn't take it that well. Will Lance survive and how will Keith recover from the shock.(No set updating squedule, I will update when I've got inspiration and won't force a chapter out because I want them of high standards. But this will be a long fic).





	1. The Accident

A high pitched tone was ringing in Keith’s ears as he frantically ran around the battlefield, bayard and shield in his hands, both filled with lots of dark red blood, still fresh with a strong metallic smell that made his stomach growl in disgust. He would probably have thrown up by now if it wasn’t for the current situation. He ran as fast as his body allowed him, all of his muscles were pushed to the brink, exhaustion trying to take over. His whole body screamed for him to rest, to lie down and just give up. Take the easy way out, go out somehow peaceful. But no, the red paladin was way too determined for that, no way he would leave the team, he needed to help them, even if it costed him his life. He was a paladin of Voltron, they needed him.

He screamed as he ran towards a galra soldier, held his sword up high and quickly sliced through him with the sharp edges, cutting the unlucky soldier in half as tons of red blood colored the ground from their usual light purple.

Without taking the luxury to stand still for a few seconds he continued forward, powering his way through a few more soldiers, his armor was all red and the metallic scent just grew worse and worse. All his feelings were being shut down, his heart was beating and the primitive survival instinct in his brain just screamed, screaming for him to kill and kill more. Kill all he could, kill the enemy so that they wouldn’t have a chance to kill him or any of the other paladins. Fight or flight, stronger than ever before. All the voices and screams were somehow all blocked out, all he could focus on was that annoying ringing in his ear that grew louder any second. He had no time for such expensive thoughts or feelings, this was the battlefield, a ruthless place. Kill or be killed, just one second of letting his guard down and he could be the one that was brutally impaled by a galra sword or shot in the head with one of their guns. Then red human blood would stain the battleground, giving its distinct slightly lighter color along with the navy colored blood of these locals. It would be a painting of blood from countless of different species, he could not afford to be one of them, even if his body wanted it.

Fatigue didn’t stop him, he jumped straight into the air and quickly swung his sword, cutting the galra in front of him. The soldier’s head was cut off from its body and flew several feet to the left, while leaving a trail of dark red blood.

Keith heard the footsteps of someone else, quickly turned around and swung his sword once more, impaling a soldier that has been on his way towards him, trying to strike, but this time the red paladin was faster.

Suddenly one of the screams caught his attention, he saw how blood ran down from Pidge’s lower cheek, she had been cut by a soldier, and in revenge shocked him to death with her bayard. Keith swore he could smell the scent of grilled meat, which made him a bit disturbed, but no time to think, he had to kill if he wanted to survive himself.

He ran and ran, screaming his battle cry as he continued to kill for god knows how long, his body didn’t register time anymore. It could have been either five minutes or five hours, time worked different in these situations, and for a good reason too. If his mind was sane he would just feel grief and regret over the countless of people whose death he’d caused by himself.

No time to think, just to survive. He had too for the team, all other feelings could wait for later, because now it was time to fight.

He let out another war cry as he ran into a crowd of bloody galra soldiers.

It was now or never.

He was doing this for his team and for the entirety of the universe, they were fighting for freedom, even at the ultimate cost. Keith knew that since he once had almost flewn into a galra cruiser just to save anyone else. His life was a small price to pay if it meant the others had been safe, but he had been scared, terrified even. He had cried and all he had been thinking about back then was his team and everything they had ever done together, how they had made him feel like he belonged for the first time in the entirety of his short life, and that said something.

He would lay down his life for them.

For Allura, for Shiro, for Pidge, for Hunk.

And for Lance…

 

Lance felt his pulse all the way up to his throat as he turned around and used his bayard to brutally shoot down of the galra soldiers that tried to kill him, being on the battlefield never got any easier, it was just like the first time he ever faced battle. All reasonable thoughts escaped him and all he could think of was to kill, as the fear of this being the last moments ever tugged in the back of his mind. He had always been afraid of death, and that this might be his last fight, last time he ever was alive scared him. He wanted to win and grow old, not die here. He was too young.

But scared or not, he had to do it, for his team.

He was a paladin, he had to do anything if it made him somehow help the team and maybe the entire universe. They were killing so that peace would come closer and closer, so knowing that he atleast would be useful in something made his heart a little bit lighter, if you phrased it like that.

At the back of his head was his family, he had to survive, for them. He had to see his mom, dad, his sisters, his brothers, his nieces and nephews. He had just disappeared from them one day, they deserved to know what had happened, and not from someone else, but from him, they had to know that he was out doing great things, but he didn’t want anyone on the team going to his family after the war and telling them that their Lance had perished in the brutal quest for freedom while the other humans got their sweet reuinions with their families after all their time. He wouldn’t let them feel that, when the war was done if everyone came home except him, and if they got to see all of the others sweet and tearful reunions. Them waiting for him, waiting for sweet hugs from their lost family member, the blue paladin before they slowly realized that he would not be coming out of the Castleship anytime soon, and that they had waited for naught, waited for someone that had been dead for god knows how long. For them to experience the loss while all the others got their reunions they had waited for, for such a long time.

No, he wouldn’t let that happen.

He screamed as he punched a nearby galra before shooting his head off, yes, killing never got any easier, but he had too.

He jumped to the side before loading his bayard once more and then choose his next target, another life that would soon end, eyes filled with light that would disappear into to void, to god knows where. Another life that he would be responsible for ending, enemy or not, ending someone’s life like that, it hurt. You took away someone their entire life, personality, all of their memories. These soldiers probably had families, children of their own. Lance imagined their faces once they got the confirmation that their dear family member had died on the battlefield, they would react in the same way Lance’s parents would if that was him. And that scared Lance, every person he killed had an entire life and backstory, they weren’t just NPC’s in a game or something. They were _alive_ , and no one should ever end anyone else’s life. No matter the circumstances, but this war just forced him to, it had turned him into a brutal killer that had killed thousands of galra. That would never make it any easier however.

Once this battle was done and all his normal feelings came back along with his body relaxing he would be struck with the never ending grief and regret of what he had done. What everyone on the team had done. It was not uncommon for all of them to sit on the floor and cry after a battle, still in bloody armor as their stained the floor in whatever color the enemy had on their blood. Screaming, crying, punching walls, wailing. All of the feelings that held them hard like chains, wanted them to feel useless and bad, to show them the horror of life and fighting for freedom. Death was a normal part of it, that was trying to take away their humanity in the brutal process.

Lance had nightmares almost every night, he had to relive countless of killings, countless of lights of lives that had been blown out thanks to his goddamn blue gun turned bayard. All the screams, sometimes even pleads for mercy, and calling out names of people that Lance had no idea who they were. Family, they probably had called out names of lovers, children or parents in their very last moments, and it haunted Lance that the last thing those soldiers ever got to see was him, in his blue paladin armor, still stained with red blood from their fellow soldiers that slowly dripped onto the ground.

He jumped to the side, took down a dozen more of the soldiers, a dozen more lives.

Dead, they were dead. They were dead and would never come back, just because of Lance. Families would cry and go into grief from the loss of their dearests. Their friends would also mourn them. Or worse, they had no family or friends and would disappear from the world with no one to remember them or even know their name, like if they had never even existed in the first place.

But he had too, for _his_ family.

He spent minutes shooting, focusing on all the soldiers ahead of him, but not those behind of him.

He felt that something was wrong but kept shooting, at a time like this there was no time to think, just act on your instincts. He thought everything was going good, until.

Ouch.

Tears filled his eyes as a sudden pain quickly filled his lower back, growing hot. He dropped his bayard and went out of breath because of the sheer surprise, and then felt the warmth of his blood as it began to slowly drip. He was shaking, biting his lip as the pain took over, he could barely stand up.

No, he _couldn’t_ stand up.

When had he felt? His knees where in the ground, sore and now the fatigue in his legs came as a surprise. His stomach hurt worse than anything, and then felt a sharp cut as the sword withdrew from him, painting the ground red with human blood.

His blood.

No, this couldn’t be the end.

This couldn’t be the end.

He had so much left to do and now the tears were flooding down as he realized what had just happened.

He had to see his family again, he couldn’t let them one day find out he died like this. He did not want to die today, not like this.

But he guessed this was what was meant to be, maybe they would be way better off without him? He couldn’t even defend himself properly, so maybe this was fate. Maybe he was not meant to be a paladin?

But still.

What would the paladins say?

What would Keith say?

He didn’t wanna think about it.

Wait…

Who was Keith?

All he knew was tiredness. It embraced him. Would all the pain end soon and take him into a bright and painless sleep?

Who knew.

It wasn’t like anyone that was dead every could tell.

 

_“Lance, Rodrigo, come! Dinner’s ready! Rapido or your dad will eat everything!”, a plump woman with a smile on her face shouted from the window. His mother._

_Lance that was playing soccer with his big brother immediately stopped, throwing the ball to the side._

_“Race you!”._

_“I’m gonna win, I’ll get all the tamales!”._

_“Oh dream on little brother”._

_Childlike laughter filled his head as the two boy happily ran towards their house, young and carefree as they were._

_“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Lance! Happy birthday to you!”._

_Lance smiled as he sat down at the kitchen table, as all of his family was singing to him. There was a blue cake on the table, homemade by his mother. He loved her cakes, he felt so happy and proud. Countless of presents were on the floor, all for him, because they loved their little son and little brother so much._

_“Happy 9 th birthday our little prince Lance”, the cake read, and he closed his eyes and wished for this day to never end._

_“Dad!”, a seven year old Lance shouted as he ran._

_“Hey Lance, what’s up?”._

_“Look!”._

_He opened his mouth, showing the gap between a two of his teeth. You saw how he was shining with pride and then took his left hand and searched through his pockets before showing his dad the small white tooth._

_“My first tooth!”, he said and a second later he felt his dad carefully ruffle through his brown hair._

_“Wow Lance, you’re growing so big! I bet the tooth fairy will give you a pretty penny, it’s not every day a boy loses his first tooth”, he said, a huge smile on his bearded face. “Come, we need to show your mom this instance”._

_“Yay!”._

_"Lance, meet your new nephew”, his big sister said to the five year old as she showed him her newborn baby boy that was currently sleeping in her arms._

_“She’s so… wrinkly”._

_She laughed._

_“Of course she is Lance, she’s a baby. You looked like that too”._

_“I did?”._

_“Yeah, you were the wrinkliest baby ever, but you were so cute. And I bet he’s going to grow up to adore you, you’re his uncle”._

_“Yay, I’m an uncle!”._

No, this couldn’t be the end for him, but his vision became blurry and slowly faded, to black. But before he did he raised his bayard and quickly shot down the culprit that had just done this to him.

That would cause so much misery to the rest, because yes, he was definitely sure this was the end for him. Would he even get a funeral? Would they find his body?

_Forgive me if this is the last you’ll ever see of me…_

_I should have tried a little harder._

 

Keith heard a scream, a scream that he had dreaded to hear all of the battle. Lance’s scream.

“No…”.

Please, anything but that…

Not Lance.

He cut the head of yet another soldier before he turned around, running towards the scream of pain. He ran faster than he had ever before, his legs barely being able to sustain his weight and fast sprint, but he couldn’t stop, not now.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw the bloody blue paladin lay on the ground, bayard in hand. He was covered in red, and not the dark galra red, the human red.

Countless of soldiers were around him, and all feelings left Keith.

“NO!”, he screamed and violently began to cut and slice through everyone he saw, even some locals, that also turned the sword navy. He couldn’t tell the difference, his heart was in distress, he had to get to him before it was too late.

What if it already was too late?

His moves got even more violent, and he didn’t even care about finishing them off, he left them to a fate of slowly and painfully bleeding to death as they smelt the scent of blood and got to realize that this was their doom. It was better when you died fast, you had no time to think, but these soldiers would be in pain for several minutes as they cried and thought about all the important people in their lives, and that they would never see them ever again. That that was their fate now, thanks to the red paladin of Voltron.

A slow death was the worst, because you got the time to think.

Everyone knew that.

Keith knew that after almost sacrificing himself, all that had been on his mind had been thoughts about his team and what they would think, as all their happy memories together flooded him. The fear of death that had built up in his guts, making it harder and harder to breathe for every second as the ship become closer. He had closed his eyes, too afraid to look. He had been too afraid to know the exact second of the impact, so he had closed his eyes to let his life his disappear without him knowing exactly when.

If Keith died he wanted, he wanted it to go fast, without having time to realize what was happening.

He arrived at Lance’s body and screamed, fighting off everyone near before he lifted him up, he was limp and his eyes filled with tears, no, this couldn’t be it.

“NO! LANCE!”, he screamed and shaked his body, ready to give up, but, was that breathing?

YES!

It was breathing, he was breathing. It was barely there, and Lance was currently bleeding out, but it was breathing nonetheless, he was still alive.

He was still alive.

“GUYS!”, he screamed over the intercom. “LANCE IS SHOT, HE’S DYING!”.

He heard all of the team gasp under their breath once they heard it.

“Keith, get to your lion and go to the castle as fast as you can, me and Coran will put him in a pod!”, Allura shouted.

“Yeah!”, Hunk screamed. “We’ll manage without you! Lance is more important, please save him!”.

You didn’t have to tell Keith that twice.

He screamed as his feet ran on their own, he looked at Lance and saw that he was in a lot of pain. He would do anything if they could switch place, he did not deserve this. Not his Lance, not him of all people.

It should have been him, not Lance.

He had to run no matter how tired he was, he had to save his Lance, he was his world, his everything, even if he hadn’t told him that.

He couldn’t let Lance die without ever knowing that he loved him.

Letting Lance die before he had gotten time to confess his undying feelings for him, before he ever got to hold his hand like a couple or give him light morning kisses as they cuddled and laughed. Before they had gotten the chance to be “Lance and Keith”, a couple, a beautiful couple.

No, he couldn’t let that go to waste.

Lance needed to get to the pods as fast as possible, every second was valuable.

If Keith wasn’t fast enough…

Then Lance would die in his arms.

He would never be able to forgive himself if that happened, especially if Lance took his last breath in the castle, seconds away from the healing pod that might save him. Keith was shaking at that thought, so much that he almost dropped the wounded blue paladin that had stolen his heart.

The healing pod that _might_ save him.

Might…

A life without Lance, he did not even want to think the thought.

He saw Red in the distance and screamed, and soon they were there.

He ran inside and jumped into his seat but was afraid of letting Lance go, so he let his limp body lay on him as he began to press the buttons on red.

“C’mon boy, we need to save him”, he said to his lion and then they lifted, flew upwards and soon left the planet and its gravity and went into the vast void that was space. They were on maximum speed, and if it was possible to go faster, Keith would have. He needed to save Lance more than anything else, or his life would have no more meaning. Lance was his stability, the reason he kept fighting. The reason he still wanted to be alive, the reason he _was_ still alive.

Every second in space felt like an eternity, like wasted time. Every second could be the last of Lance’s life.

He felt like he was Lance’s lifeline, like it was entirety up to him if Lance survived or not, and in a way, it kind of was, because it was he who was taking Lance to the castleship, in his lion, while he cried over him.

Not knowing if he would make it was the worst part, he could die any second and he would never forgive himself if…

If…

He saw the castleship in the distance.

He pressed a few buttons on Red and he quickly flew into it, landed and took Lance into his arms, exited and ran, ran like he had never before even though the pain in his legs already were unbearable. But his own pain could wait until later, Lance was way more valuable and took priority. Lance was his everything.

He ran through room after room, leaving a bloody trail after him after every step he took. The white blood contrasting with the dark red and navy blood was a morbid yet enchanting view in itself. Cleaning up the metallic smelling substance was a task for later, Lance’s life was at stake.

“Keith!”, Allura screamed as he entered the room with the healing pods. “Is he alright?”.

“NO! BUT HIM IN A POD FAST”, he shouted and Coran immediately made one go up.  
“Here, get him over here!”.

He carefully placed the bloody Lance in the altean healing pod, aching as he knew only time would tell if he would survive or not.

He took of Lance’s helmet and threw it aside, ran his fingers through his short brown hair before moving closer and pressed his lips against Lance’s bloody once, all with tears in his eyes.

“Please”, he whispered. “Don’t leave me. I love you, I love you Lance, and I want you to be able to hear it. I want you to be able to know how much I love and care for you. Please stay with us Lance, please, for us, for me. I love you more than words can describe, without you I’ll feel lost. I can’t live without you Lance, I’m serious. I don’t know if you feel the same but I want to know the answer from you, and not live with guessing it for the rest of my life, I want an answer from you, doesn’t matter if it’s a yes or a no. I want you alive. So please, fight and recover. You have your whole life ahead of you, you’re seventeen Lance, please don’t let all of that go to waste, not now. You have a family to meet once the war is done, and you have us paladins, and you have me. I will die if you die Lance, please try to fight this, I beg you with my everything”.

He basically squeaked the last sentence as their made it hard for him to speak properly, he was shaking, he just wanted Lance to be safe.

“Please don’t leave me alone, I can’t do this alone…”.

He backed and let the pod close, not seeing that Coran and Allura stood behind him completely in awe.

He had just kissed the dying Lance and confessed his love to him, pleading him to stay alive for him. Telling him that he was his world.

None of them had known that the red paladin had such feeling for the blue one, and now that they knew it made everything ten times worst. Holding your loved one like that, not knowing it he would survive or not, especially before he had the time to confess properly. Neither Allura or Coran knew if they would be able to put up such a thing as Keith had, cradling him in his arms as he ran through the battlefield, working against the clock while he already was extremely weak after the fight.

They pitied the red paladin more than they could explain.

No one deserved to go through what he currently was going through, and yet, sadly this was their reality as they were fighting a war.

A war sadly made things like this happen, you could never change it.

Yet that didn’t make it any less bad.

Lance’s life was in jeopardy, a valuable member of the team might be lost forever, to never come back.

Allura was thinking back to when she had had to disconnect her father’s AI, how she had cried when she had said goodbye to king Alfor, to never see him again, to let every single piece of him die. It had been the hardest thing she had ever done in her life, all the tears all all her memories of growing up had ran through her head. All of the things they had done had been in her head, and it felt like if she personally had killed her own father, grief overcoming every part of her.

He never wanted anyone else to experience something as heartbreaking as that, but yet Keith was here, sitting beside the pod in his bloody uniform, staining the white floors as his hands were pressed against his face as he loudly sobbed and screamed.

That was a scream from someone that had lost everything, that felt utter desperation and fear, loss.

He grieved like if Lance already was dead, but with the current state of him, he might as well be.

She felt sorry for the red paladin.

Keith was currently going through something that no one, no matter who they were, deserved to go through. This was worse than death, seeing your loved one was truly the ultimate punishment to anyone. Knowing that you had done everything you ever could to save someone, just to see them slip away into the unknown anyway. You felt like a failure.

You felt like you couldn’t do a single thing right, that it was your own fault and that you deserved to feel bad before of the loss.

Because who even were you without that special person that made your heart beat like it never had before?

Who were you without the person that you would die for?

You were no one, that’s the answer.

And that is exactly how Keith felt as he sobbed and thought off all the moments he and Lance had shared together, both good, bad and weird ones. All so precious and unique in their own ways, memories that Keith cherished more than life itself. All of the running through his head.

 

_“No, no, no. I’m saving Shiro”._

_“Who’re you?”._

_“Who am I? The name’s Lance, we were in the same class at the Garrison”._

_“Really, are you engineer?”._

_“No I’m a pilot, we were like rivals, you know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck”._

_“That’s like one thousand plus ten”._

_“That’s… times ten”._

_“Whatever dropout”._

_“I’m not sure, but I bet it’s Keith’s fault”._

_“Say whatever you gotta say to make you feel better, after making us all stuck on the other side of a wormhole”._

_“I’ll stick you in a wormhole!”._

_“We are a good team…”._

_“We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms?”._

_“No, don’t remember”._

_“I’m not the leader that Shiro thought I was”_

_“Keith, no one can replace Shiro, but the black lion wouldn’t choose anybody it didn’t feel was worthy of leading Voltron. I respect its choice, and you should too”._

_“Lance, leave the math to Pidge”._

He bit his lip as he looked up at the wounded Lance, all he could do was wait.

But he hoped with all of his heart that the blue paladin would be okay…


	2. Lance’s Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this wasn’t going to be a chapter at all, but when I write the original chapter 2 I figured that a scene like this would be perfect between the last chapter and the next. It’s kinda short but this was an impulse scene, and none of the other chapters have been cut because of this one.

_Darkness._

_No._

_Light!_

_Darkness…_

_Lught…_

_Darkness?_

_W_   
_h_   
_a_   
_t_

_i_   
_s_

_t_   
_h_   
_i_   
_s_   
_?_

_The barrier between life and death was thinner than ever, like a paper carefully ripped out of a schoolbook, now blowing in the wind before it eventually got dirty and crumbled together in a back alley or a similar place of low standards. Or like ice over a lake just waiting to be broken when an unlucky human just wanted to skate but instead plunged into water cold as ice along with the painful death of drowning while freezing to death and your body tricking you into thinking that you’re actually boiling. It was about to break apart in its wild confusion._

_You could with other words says that the barrier simply didn’t exist, but that would be a lie, because it still did in a way that was impossible to explain with mortal words. Not a single language had a good enough word for that, because no one could explain it. You either died and took this sensation with you to the grave, or woke up in a warm hospital bed with needles jammed into your arms as strangers tried to keep you alive. If you were someone who got the latter option, you probably would have forgotten all of that feeling thanks to the oxygen loss that cut of your brain._

_Because what is a human, anyone, without a brain? Without it’s entire being, the very thing that made saud human exist in the first place. The thing that made the human different from any ordinary animal walking on any of the planets across the vast infinity that was the universe._

_No one._

_That vulnerable piece of meat was you, it stored your memories, personality and everything about you. Without that brain you didn’t exist. It was like you never had. Such a tiny piece was in control of so much, no one could understand the complexity of a brain to the fullest. Not humans, galra, balmerans or alteans._

_No one._

_And no one ever would, because life was just a game in some ways, like this. You had no idea what was real and what wasn’t._

_Was this real?_

_Lance couldn’t tell._

_What, who was Lance..?_

_HE WAS!_

_Yes, he was Lance. He would try to remember, even if the undying pain all over him screamed even though he saw no wound, and his head felt like it was on fire, like it wanted him to forget, while another part didn’t._

_It was like if he fought about letting go, or live._

_What was life? Did he have any friends? What’s a friend?_

_Okay he’s not stupid, he knew what a friend was._

_Kinda._

_Sometimes he knew, the word would stick into his head and he immediately knew what it meant, he tried to let his mind repeat it, but no matter what, it still disappeared back into the void, and he was trying to think of something that he had no idea about. Like if he had been thinking about nothing at all._

_What were you even supposed to think about?_

_Images flashed through his head._

_Space, a blue lion, crying, screaming, a group of people, flying in a cockpit, seeing the way space for the first time as Earth grew smaller and smaller. The sound of a gun, the pain of a sword, saving Shiro in the desert, the warmth of a hug from god knows who, learning what Voltron was, being rejected by the black lion, shooting someone when in immense pain, flying a red lion instead of the blue one, and then the blue again. The smell of his favorite food, the exhaustion after emerging from a coma, being cradled in someone’s arms._

_He knew…_

_He knew who he was..._

_He was Lance…_

_Lance..._

_Lan…_

_L…_

_What did he think about?_

_He couldn’t remember._

_Remember…_

_Blue lion? And, Keith?_

_KEITH!_

_Yes, Keith._

_He had no idea who Keith was, but he knew he had tried to help, or saved him in some way. His body felt red and his heartbeat sped up, like it always did when he… was it called crushing on someone?_

_Yes, he loved Keith._

_He would never forget that._

_HE LOVED KEITH!_

_Memories came back, trying to be heard, doing everything they could to not be forgotten, to not been thrown into a void to never come back to the boy. He had no idea on how his mind did all of this, it just happened. Was this good or bad?_

_He had been cradled in his arms, he had become good friends with him, while being rivals. He had began to think of them as a co.._

_F_   
_O_   
_R_   
_G_   
_E_   
_T_

_Wait, what was he trying to remember?_

_Keith?_

_He knew no Keith._

_Did he even know any humans?_

_…_

_What’s… a human?_

_Was he a human?_

_Silence._

_He didn’t know how long he laid there and thought about it, it could have been minutes or hours, or dobashes and vargas. Somewhere in him he felt like he knew those words, that they had to do with time. Something that this “place” lacked, what was this place? It was an empty room, a void filled with darkness, he could move no limbs, it was like he wasn’t there, even though he clearly was._

_Suddenly everything hurt and next second he felt the feeling of falling, faster and faster, air blowing in his cheeks._

_Wait, cheeks?_

_The roar of a lion, it made his ears ring, a loud pitched sound conquered him along with the screams and feeling of death._

_F_   
_o_   
_r_   
_g_   
_e_   
_t_

_Thump!_

_He fell onto the ground, his bones making sounds as he let out a cry of pain. Many bones probably broke from the impact._

_Wait?_

_Impact?_

_He also screamed, he had heard his own voice, and he could move. His eyes were still closed, but as he carefully moved his hands and touched the ground he felt the touch of grass, and one flower now and then._

_It was like a garden._

_And it smelled like nothing, except cow and milkshakes._

_Like when he used to milk… Kaltenecker was it? Yes he used to milk a cow that he and Pidge had gotten from the space mall after buying a video game! He remembered! And Earth! He was from Earth, but was in space after he and his friends had found the Blue li…_

_F_   
_O_   
_R_   
_G_   
_E_   
_T_

_Wait… who was Pidge? And what was a Kaltenecker?_

_Someone was definitely doing everything in its might so that the teen forgot all about his life and moved on to the other side. Was there even an other side, or was it a pure black void of eternity, where all his memories of being alive faded into oblivion, making it like he never had been alive at all? Then what’s the point of it all?_

_Life itself…_

_Go to sleep…_

_Why should he go to sleep? Why was he even thinking about slee..._

_The thought just came into his mind, took out all his thoughts, that sounded so much easier, and better. Then he would never feel pain again, never be happy. Never feel like he was a left out seventh wheel…_

_Seventh wheel?_

_Where had he gotten that from?_

_Did he not like himself? Was that something bad?_

_Wait, what wheel? Why had he been thinking about wheels in the first place? Why was he thinking when he should just focus on going to sleep, he needed his rest, all of his body craved it like some sort of drug._

_Yes, sleep…_

_NO!_

_Not yet, he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know why, but he got to know who he was, and WHERE he was too._

_What was this place? Was this were he always had lived? Will he be here forever? Is this the place where he will die?_

_What even is the difference between life and death? Was there even a thing called life?_

_Knowledge or death…_

_That’s a galra quote… GALRA!_

_They were fighting against the galra! He was trying to save the universe with his friends! He was part of the Voltron coalition, he had been fighting for freedom ever since he found the blue lion along with his team!_

_What lion? What team?_

_He had no idea what he just thought about, it was like someone had thrown a handful of sand into his face, magically erasing the memories, it was like he never even had them, or had gotten them back in the first place. Because had he? And why was he shaking all of a sudden? Was he scared?_

_Oh right, he could feel stuff again, and he was on the ground. He hadn’t thought about that in a while, it was like something, someone, didn’t want him to think about just that. It was like that something wanted to control everything, and use Lance as just another puppet in some strange game._

_There is no such entity…_

_Of course there’s not? Why had he even thought about that in the first place? What had he thought about in the first place even? Sleeping yes, closing his eyes and sleeping, welcoming soft eternal slumbers and a carefree forever._

_No one would miss him, this was for the best…_

_Wait, he can’t close his eyes, they’re already closed._

_Out of curiosity he tried to open them._

_N_   
_O_

_No? Why not?_

_He did it anyway, and at that exact moment pain struck again. His whole vision was blurry, his hands were in some shackles, hands unpacked by nails, red blood slowly sipping out from the pus filled wounds, a clear sign of infection._

_As he looked, the wound expanded, it was like something was cutting in his flesh from the inside and out, leaving a big hole in his palms, and then down towards his wrist._

_The shackles got stained with more and more blood, and something began dripping down his cheeks, was he… crying? Was this crying?_

_Yes, translucent tears slowly worked their way down and joined the ever growing puddle of metallic blood, mixing it in a hypnotizing way. It turned around clockwise,_

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

_The pace grew faster, and he heard his own voice again, a desperate cry for help from an exhausted voice that cracked, like that of a scared pre-teen. Like that of someone with no hope._

_Why shouldn’t he have hopes? He would soon sleep, he would be happy, all of that would be for the best._

_Yes._

_S_   
_l_   
_e_   
_e_   
_p_

_Yes, the boy should sleep. Sleeping is good for your health, not sleeping just caused you unnecessary pain and anxiety, it would be better for everyone if he was out of everyone’s lives for god and died._

_Wait, not died, but fell asleep. Yes the boy should fall asleep, that was the most rational thing to do._

_Wait, boy. He had forgotten his name again. Did he even have a name in the first place? A piece of his fast beating heart told him yes, yes he did, but his mind screamed no, and just told him to go to sleep, it was getting too late for him. But he couldn’t, all he could think about was names, he wanted to have a name, to know the names of others, people and objects. Did anything have a name? And why would he have a name?_

_What was a name?_

_He wanted to find out._

_He didn’t want to sleep, he had plans for the future._

_Pictures popped up in his heads, one scene of when he was in full battle armor, back on Earth and ran towards a woman, gave her a hug and cried as they were reunited. His mother._

_Another scene was him showing that blue lion to all of his family, while they found out he was alive._

_Alive…_

_He was still alive? How?_

_Then was a scene when all of his friends hugged him, smiled. He couldn’t hear the words, but it was like respect, like he wasn’t the seventh wheel anymore._

_And the last, his lips were pressed against someone else’s. His hands ran through someone’s long hair and he felt like he was flying. One they pulled apart he saw into the most beautiful purple eyes in the history of the universe, Keith’s eyes._

_F_   
_o_   
_r_   
_g_   
_e_   
_t_

_No._

_This was not memories, but wishes, dreams. Dreams hidden deep within his heart, something he wanted to completely and experience._

_It wasn’t his time yet, he wanted to go back?_

_Time…_

_Who’s time was it? And where would he go back? Did he even have a place to go back too? Could he even go back from here? He wanted to sleep, NO, he wanted to go back. He was sure of that atleast, he wanted to know the truth behind all of this._

_Lance wanted this to come true, to remember it all and go back to wherever he came from._

_To rem…_

_To…_

_What was his name again?_


End file.
